my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. A shorter version of this sample, Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01, can also be found on the same library. Info *'First recorded': Early 1990's *'Creator': TBA *'Owner': Sound Ideas (1992-present) *'Origin': United States or Canada *'Year debut': December 5, 1992 *'First heard': Little Bad Riding Hood (a The Addams Family episode) *'Area used': Worldwide Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect AudioMicro Used In TV Shows * A Little Curious * The Addams Family (1992 Series) - Debut, Heard in “Little Bad Riding Hood” (This mooing was heard when the “CENSORED” title card was shown) * All Grown Up! (Heard once in "Dude, Where's My Horse?.") * Alphablocks (Heard twice in "Race.") * Apple Crunch and Chocolate Chum's Adventures (Heard once in "Chocolate Volcano Escape." "Flowed Away." and "Ice Cream New Age Story.") * The Amanda Show * The Amazing World of Gumball * America's Funniest Home Videos (Heard once in fifteenth episode of Season 28.) * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (Heard once in "Oh, Brother.") * Arthur * Baby Looney Tunes * Back at the Barnyard * The Backyardigans (Heard once in "Horsing Around" and twice in "International Super Spy: Part 1") * Balamory * Barney & Friends (Heard twice in "A Very Special Mouse.") * The Berenstain Bears (Heard once in "The Stinky Milk Mystery.") * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Blue's Clues (Heard once in "Snack Time" and "Blue's ABCs", Heard often in "What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?" in normal and high pitches.) * Bob the Builder (Heard once in "Scary Spud." and "Dizzy's Birdwatch.") * The Brothers Grunt (Heard once in "If I Could Grunt to the Animals" and "Squeal Like a Grunt.") * Bubble Guppies (Heard often in "Have A Cow!" and once in Bubble Puppy!) * Charlie and Lola (Heard once in "I Do Not Ever Want My Wobbly Tooth to Fall Out.") * Chowder * Curious George (Heard often in "Scaredy Dog" in a slow pitch.) * Cyberchase (Heard once in "Watts of Halloween Trouble.") * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (Heard once in "Daniel Plays Ball.") * Danny Phantom (Heard once in "Memory Blank.") * Dinosaur Train (Heard once in "Hornucopia" at the end of the Dr. Scott segment.) * Dora and Friends: Into the City! (Heard three times in "Mystery of the Magical Horses.") * Dora the Explorer (Heard once in "El Coqui" and "A Ribbon for Pinto.") * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (First used in "Nagged to Ed.") * El Perro y El Gato * Fairfax (Heard in "Farm Dilemma", "Farm Field Trip", "Eric's Hayride Adventure", "Zoo Trip", "Mrs. McPeek's Class Gets the Moves", and "Mud Mayhem.") * The Fairly OddParents * Fly Tales (Heard once in "The Chocolate Coin.") * Fuller House * George Shrinks (Heard twice in "Hound of the Bath-ervilles.") * Gerald McBoing Boing (2005) (Heaviest use of this sound!!!!) * GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in "Lip Gloss Queen.") * The Good Night Show (Heard once in "Lucy Light the Way: Farm.") * Grizzy and the Lemmings * Higglytown Heroes * Jimmy Two-Shoes * Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Johnny and the Beanstalk.") * King of the Hill * Kratts' Creatures * The Last Man on Earth * Life After People (Heard twice in "Roads to Nowhere.") * Little Bill * Little Einsteins (Heard once in "The Great Schubert's Guessing Game.") * The Loud House * Minuscule * Moville Mysteries (Heard once at the end of "How Green Was My Lunch Meat.") * Mr. Pickles (Heavy use of this heard in "Tommy's Big Job.") * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Heard once in "The Show Stoppers" "May the Best Pet Win!" and "The Mysterious Mare Do Well.") * Nom Noms (TV Series) (Heard once in "What Goes In Nom Valley?.") * Oh Noah * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (Heard once in "The Forgotten Toybox.") * PAW Patrol (Heard once in "Pups Save a Film Festival," "Pups Get Growing" and "Pups Save a Sleepover.") * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in "Odd Bubbles Out.") * Robot Chicken * Rolie Polie Olie (Heavy use of this when Ol' Precious is in an episode) * The Ren & Stimpy Show (Heard twice in "Farm Hands" Heavy use in "Galoot Wranglers," and once in "Stupid Sidekick Union") * Rugrats * Sesame Street * Seven Little Monsters (Heard once in "Good Morning!", "Spooky!", and "All the Marbles.") * Sheriff Callie's Wild West * Sonic Boom (Heard once in "Cowbot") * South Park * Spliced * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?," "Rodeo Daze," "Spongebob vs. The Big One," "Pest of the West," "Mooncation," "Earworm," "Yours, Mine and Mine," "Back to the Past," "The Curse of Bikini Bottom" and "A SquarePants Family Vacation;" heard twice in "Stanley S. SquarePants" in a normal pitch and "Patrick's Coupon" in a high pitch.) * Squirrel Boy (Heard once in "Speechless.") * Stuck in the Middle * Team Umizoomi (Heard once in "The Kitty Rescue" during the song "We Love our Pets." and often in "The Milk Out") * Teen Titans * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * The Mr. Men Show (Heard once in "Farm" and "Construction.") * The Upside Down Show (Heavy use of this in "Farm.") * Thomas & Friends (Heard in "The Truth About Toby" "Two Wheels Good" and "Three Steam Engines Gruff.") * Toot & Puddle (Heard twice in "Toot's Alpine Adventure.") * Wayside (Heard once in "Meet the Pets.") * Wild & Weird (Heard once in "Underwater Oddities.") * WordWorld (Heard once in "Rocket to the Moon!") * Yo Gabba Gabba! * Zack & Quack (Heavy use of this heard in "Pop-Along Cowboy.") * ZOOM * Zula Patrol (Heard twice in "What Goes Up Must Come Down.") TV Specials * Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle Movies * Air Bud (1997) (Heard in reverse.) * The Beverly Hillbillies (1993) * The Boss Baby (2017) (Heard in a high pitch.) * Cars 3 (2017) (Heard in high and low pitches.) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) * Cow Belles (2006) * Ferdinand (2017) (Heard in a normal pitch and a high pitch.) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * Hannah Montana: The Movie (2009) * Holes (2003) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Lake Placid (1999) * Men in Black (1997) * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) (Heard in a high pitch.) * Minions (2015) * Monkeybone (2001) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) (Heard once in the outtakes in the credits.) * Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010) * Son in Law (1993) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Atlanits SquarePantis (2007) (Heard whenever ice cream is released, to hint at the source of its contents.) * The Wiggles Movie (1997) Home Video Series *Works (Heard once in "Fabulous Foods".) Shorts * Disney Channel: Cool Pets (1997) (Shorts) * Gopher Broke (2004) (Short) * Leo Little's Big Show (Shorts) Commercials USA: * Brooklea Kids Spoon it (2011) * Burger King "Serenade" (2008) * My Animal Farm DeAgostini (2013) * Real California Cheese - Work Out (2005) Logos *Nickelodeon: Goldfish (2016) *PBS KIDS: Rockstar (2013) Websites *Scholastic Bookflix Music Videos DVD Menus * Rat Race (2001) Video Games PC: * 3D Ultra Lionel TrainTown * 3D Ultra Lionel TrainTown Deluxe * Bailey's Book House (Heard in a high pitch.) * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (Heard twice in the "Jack Howitzer's Exploder" radio commercial.) * Candy Land * I Spy Junior * JumpStart Kindergarten * Mobil 1 Rally Championship (Heard in various pitches when driving the Moo 1.8BSE Turbo.) * Monster Truck Madness 2 * Playskool Puzzles (video game) * Ski Resort Tycoon: Deep Powder * Team Fortress 2 * The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown * Thomas and Friends: The Great Festival Adventure * Tonka Raceway * Tonka Workshop * Trudy's Time & Place House PlayStation 2: * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (Heard twice in "Jack Howitzer's Exploder" radio commercial.) * The Dog Island (Heard in a high pitch.) * Petz Dogz 2 (Heard in a high pitch.) * Petz Catz 2 (Heard in a high pitch.) Nintendo Wii: * The Dog Island (Heard in a high pitch.) * Petz Dogz 2 (Heard in a high pitch.) * Petz Catz 2 (Heard in a high pitch.) iOS: * Juice Jam Android: * Juice Jam Promos UK: * Nick Jr. - Thomas & Friends (2005) Online Games *Elmo's Potty Time (Online Game) (When Elmo and his Dad drives by a farm, Elmo explains that their was a barn, a lama, and a cow which it moos like that.) Home Videos * Baby Einstein - Animals Around Me (2010) * Baby Einstein: Language Nursery (1997) (Videos) * Baby Bach (1999) (Videos) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Baby Beethoven: Symphony of Fun (2002) (Videos) * Baby Dolittle: Neighborhood Animals (2001) (Videos) (High Pitched and Low Pitched) * Baby MacDonald (2004) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: ABC's and 123's (1999) (Videos) (Heard once in "Blue's ABCs".) * Blue's Clues: Cafe Blue (2001) (Heard twice in "Snack Time".) * Blue's Clues: Rhythm and Blue (1999) (Videos) (Heard four times in "What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?") * The Cat in the Hat (1997) (Heard once in "Maybe You Should Fly a Jet! Maybe You Should Be a Vet!") * My First Signs (2007) (Videos) * Numbers Nursery (2003) (Videos) * Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever! (1993) (Videos) * Signing Time: Everyday Signs (2002) * Sing & Dance With Barney (1999) (Videos) * Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz (2011) * Works: Fabulous Foods (1998) Trailers * Hanna Montana: The Movie (2009) (Trailers) * Warehouse 13 Season 1 (2009) (Trailers) TV Spots Miscellaneous * LeapPad Learning Book - Tutter's Tiny Trip * The Mpolites of Mland Other Media * CBC Radio One * Power 102.9 Online Videos * Annoying Orange (Heard in "HOW2: How to Be a Superhero.") * Can You Imagine That! Videos (Heard once in "I Want To Be A Farmer".) * Cow Chop (YouTube Channel) * Disney's Baby Einstein Puppet Show * Grossery Gang Cartoon (Heard in "�� MEET BLUE SPEW CHEESE ��".) * HobbyKidsTV Series * Jack and The Beanstalk Story - Bedtime Stories - Fairy Tales - 4K UHD - My Pingu Tv * LEGO CITY FIRE * LEGO CITY FIRE STATION 60004 * LEGO City Fire Trucks and more * Neil Cicierega - Chipmunk Adventure Redub * ToysReviewToys Series (Heard in "Paw Patrol Rocky Goes Cow Tipping and Rescued by Chase with Marshall and Rubble with Ryder Toys".) Anime * Princess Tutu (Low Pitched) Image Gallery Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02/Image Gallery Audio Samples This sound effect has too much bad-tasting dairy, milk, ground beef, and steak to be given an audio sample. Category:Sound Ideas Category:Pages with broken file links